Xanders Demon Girlfriend
by Tjin
Summary: Xander gets a Girlfriend that is more in line with his others.
1. Chapter 1

"Where wher you a millennium ago." She whispered as she fought the smile that tugged at her lips as she gazed down at her dark haired lover as he snored slightly in her bed, she had spent the better part of the last thousand years killing men in the most painful way she could imagine.

And then, one day as she was finishing a job just like any other. He had managed to get a hold of her amulet and then, everything had changed.

She had hated him for what he had done, hated him so much her thoughts revolved around the pain she would cause him, her dreams had been filled with the images of a thousand tortures death's she would give him, but slowly her dreams had changed.

They had grown more… intense and less centered around pain. / though she did have a few involving handcuffs and a whip./ she smirked at the stunned expression he had after she had told him about her dreams.

She had actually been nervous when she had confronted him about her feelings. /and sometimes we're naked./ she allowed a small blush to color her cheeks as she remembered her words.

Feeling the pull she kissed him softly before turning towards the window.

"You don't have to go, I love you no matter what you look like." He said sleepily as she reached the unlocked window.

Turning back to him she smiled as the change took over. "I know love, but I have work to do." Demona said before walking back to him and kissing him again before launching herself out the window of Demon investigation and gliding off into the L.A. night.

As she caught a thermal updraft she wondered how the Manhattan clan was doing before shrugging the thought off.

None of them had even looked for her after Xander had threatened to take a chisel to there loincloths if any of them crossed her again.

She laughed in the warm night air as she remembered the Polaroid of Xander with a hammer and chisel at Goliaths 'Stone Stones' that they had taped to the gargoyles forehead.

Still laughing she finally thought back to the day Xander had grabbed the amulet off her neck and somehow managed to transferred the binding spell from Macbeth to himself.

Shaking her head at his ability to get in trouble she turned her attention back to the ground as she searched the large city for the resurrected Darla and her child Angelus.

--


	2. Chapter 2

"I hate these sort of things." A voice said quietly beside him and Xander hid a grin as David Xanatos stepped up to stand beside him and gaze out at the gathered millionaires mingling together with false smiles and canned laughs at prepared jokes as they plotted the downfall and ruin of the other party goers.

"Come on David, you know it's for a good cause, a portion of the proceeds go to help the children of somewhere do something." Xander said as he tried to keep his own distaste for these kinds of functions hidden from the multi-trillionare. "Which means that one tenth of a cent out of each dollar will probably make it somewhere that will do some good." Xander finished as he watched the Lawyers from Wolfram & Hart talking animatedly with Dominique. He made a mental note to find out exactly who this charity was supporting.

Beside him, Xanatos snorted as he casually dropped the plate he held into one of the large potted plants beside him with a sneer. "If only they had spent as much on the catering, the drinks are watered, the food is dull, the band is about as exciting as watching a televised fishing tournament and the cigars are either from Pakistan or industrial New Jersey." He said before taking a moment to center himself. "Owen." He turns to his assistant as the blonde haired man appears at his side. "Find out who is hosting this and who it's supporting, donate a million to the cause and then start the buyout process for the host." He said as he turned back to Xander's puzzled look. "If your going to host a gathering with these kind of names you should do better than this."

The conversation settled into an easy silence as Xander nodded in understanding and Xanatos scanned the room before finally focusing on Dominique as she made her way towards them. "Ah your ever charming fiancé to be." Xanatos said quietly before sipping at the watered down beverage he held and smirking at Xander's shocked expression. "Anyone that can tame 'that' particular shrew should be watched with considerable interest, and when I watch someone it is very rare that anything that someone does goes unnoticed." He said before draining the rest of his drink and turning to Xander with a smile. "Have fun, I go to bait the monster, if I should be turned to stone by her glare make sure you tell my wife it wasn't my fault." He said before walking towards the transformed Gargoyle in the hopes of striking up an argument.

Shaking his head at the childish antics, Xander makes a mental note to keep an eye on the two of them and subtly keep them away from closets.

"Mister Harris."

Xander turned to the woman as she walked up and plastered on a smile that was as fake as her hair color. "Miss Morgan, I'd wondered how long it would be before you approached me."

If she was surprised that he knew her name she kept it hidden. "I'm here as a representative of Wolfram and Hart on behalf of a client wrongfully prejudiced by your investigative company. This harassment will cease immediately or… action will be taken to assure our client's rights." The lawyer said with the smug assurance of the untouchable.

Or those that 'believed' they were untouchable.

"Miss Morgan, do you know why your firm has never issued any orders pertaining to me and Ms. Destine's investigative company?" Xander said casually as he grabbed a drink from a passing server before turning back to the blonde. "I want to introduce you to Mr. Owen." Xander said as the blonde man walked up casually and nodded to Xander before turning to the lawyer. "He will be accompanying you back to your office, Miss Morgan, he has agreed to act as my council on this matter and he wishes to take the matter up with the senior partners directly." Xander said before nodding to Wilson. "Go get'em hockey boy." Still smirking Xander turned back to the party and let the smirk bloom into a full smile as he found Dominique standing a few feet away.

"What did Xanatos' lap dog want?" She asked as she glared at the back of Wilson's head as he walked out the door.

"Oh Wolfram and Hart have a civil suit against Xanatos Industries and he wanted to talk to their bosses about it." Xander said before looking around the room for any new statues before looking back at her. "What did David want?" he asked with a smirk as she tried to contain a snarl.

"He merely commented on my dress and congratulated me on Nightstone's buy-out of Wayland enterprises." She said as she forced herself to stop glaring at the mogul and turn to Xander with a frown. "He also said there was something you wanted to ask me?"

Swallowing heavily Xander reached for the small box in his jacket pocket and wondered if Xanatos would agree to be best man.

/After I kill him for this./


	3. Chapter 3

Owen Burnette was the personal aid of one of the wealthiest and influential men on the planet, the fact that he was also one of the most powerful and well known Fey within three hundred dimensions was simply another point in his favor.

Walking through the ostentatious double door, he blinked slightly at his opponents.

On the far side of the board room table sat the three senior partners.

A slavering grey werewolf, a shaggy albino man with horns curling up out of his hair and a black skinned man with antlers.

Snorting at the theatrics Owen shrugged, set his briefcase on the table and poured himself a glass of water before he looked back at the law firm owners.

"Let me guess Peter, Billy and John?" Owen guessed as he pointed at the three demon lawyers respectively.

At their confused looks the masquerading Puck shook his head. "No one understands good humor these days." He muttered before taking his seat across from his foes.

--

Three hours later Holland Manners stood in front of two huge doors. He'd had an appointment with the senior partners nearly two and a half hours ago and despite the hours of standing, Holland remained where he was because it was never a good idea to upset the senior partners. He looked up as the huge door finally ground open when the blond haired man stepped out and adjusted his tie.

Looking around at the shocked faces, Owen finally settled his eyes on Manners himself before letting loose a truly feral grin. "They shall see you now." He said before walking towards the elevator.

Holland stepped through the doors in a rush before actually dropping his briefcase in shock.

The three class two demonic entities that were the namesakes of the law firm sat huddled in a corner in tears.

Looking back through the door in shock, Holland Manners just managed to catch a glimpse of the blond man's grin before the elevator cut off his view of him.

Swallowing heavily Holland turned to his bosses as they started to issue incoherent sounds at him in a rapid fire manner.

Reaching for a pen Holland tried his best to keep up.

It was going to be a long day.

--

Xander stood on Dominique's balcony and stared out the window at the glowing city with a smile. Dominique had agreed to the marriage, Xanatos agreed to be the best man and Owen had recently returned with a smug look that meant that David's stuffy assistant had either gotten laid (Unlikely, for several reasons, in Xander's opinion.) or his 'talk' with the Senior partners went better then expected.

Hearing a light rustle above him, Xander reached inside the balcony door and jerked the shotgun there up and into the face of the startled Gargoyle.

With a shriek of surprise the small winged 'Not Demon' lost its grip on the building side and collapsed in a heap on the balcony.

Blinking at the still pile that represented one of his fiancée's race, Xander slowly inched forward and pushed the small creature over so he could look at it.

Maybe three feet tall with a dark blue skin color, wherever it came from it wasn't one of the New York clans.

"Just what I need, a mystery." Xander grumbled just as the small Gargoyle sat up with a shout.

The next few minutes were rather chaotic as the small blue hellion tore around the inside of the room while jabbering away in a psychotic cross between Swahili and Japanese.

At least that was Xander's best guess as he didn't speak either.

After several minutes of this, Xander finally collapsed on the bed in exhaustion and glared up at the blue monster as it hung from the ceiling and returned the glare still shouting in that weird language of its own.

As Xander lay there he considered his options. His first option (And the one he was currently considering.) was to simply blast the small annoyance and be done with it.

Xander of course knew that it was a bad idea and quickly dropped the Mossberg.

His second option was to lace a moon pie with valium and let the little guy have it, but as tempting as it was, he decided on the third and by far worse option. Leave the thing alone and let Demona swat it when she got back.

Letting out a growl, Xander lay back in bed and continued to watch the small Gargoyle.

He never noticed his eyes grow heavy as he slowly drifted off to sleep. He was so exhausted he never stirred as the small blue gargoyle crawled down and curled up beside him.

--

David Xanatos watched his son quietly as he tried to put his emotions in some semblance of order. He was a self made man, quite literally as the money he had used to start himself on the near meteoric rise to power had been given to him by himself, but rise he had. In twenty years he had become the second richest man in the world, had quite literally built a castle in the sky, married a fairy princess and been blessed with an amazing son, and yet, he always seemed to feel as if something was missing. As if something was held just out of arms reach for one of the most powerful men in the world.

He hated it, even as he craved it, he hated it with all his might. This was the thing that drove him and even through years of searching he still could not put into words what he was looking for. Turning from his son's room, Xanatos headed for his own bed.

"Maybe tomorrow I'll find it." He whispered to himself as he prepared for another nights rest.

--

(A/N) I Got a Shiny Penny for anyone that can tell me where Owen got the three names from?

Huh huh? Someone, Anyone? Come-on… you know you wanna share.


	4. Chapter 4

Demona hovered in mid-air as she scanned the streets below for her prey.

While gargoyles couldn't fly under their own power, the massive thermal updrafts of the city made it possible to maintain her current position.

Finally spotting what she was looking for, Demona curled her wings about herself and plummeted on her prey.

Waiting until the last moment the twelve hundred year old Supernatural being spread her wings before her entire one hundred and twenty pound weight dropped onto the back of her target.

Feeling the spinal column snap under the force of the impact, Demona leapt forward towards his companions as she pulled a double sword from it's scabbard.

While the seven vampires were both stronger and faster, and also outnumbered Demona by at least three to one, they were also young and stupid. After a thousand years of fighting, those were two things Demona Destine was not.

As the last one disappeared into dust, the gargoyle carefully wiped her blade clean before turning back to her original target and walking towards him as the vampire tried to crawl away, though his paralyzed legs hampered that attempt.

"I'm disappointed," Demona said casually, speaking for the first time in the conflict as she walked towards the injured undead with her sword lightly dragging against the asphalt. "I heard you had taken over as the Master of Los Angeles after the Slayer killed Lothos," She said as she stepped in front of the vampire and stopped his pathetic escape attempt. "And yet here I didn't even work up a sweat in beating you. Truly sad, I always thought a i Master /i would be harder to defeat."

"W-what do you want, bitch?" the vampire snarled before screaming in pain when the Gargoyle queen thrust her blade into his hand and watched as it hissed and sizzled on contact.

Leaving the blade within the wound for a moment, Demona finally pulled it free. "Be careful how you speak to me Leech! This sword was used by the Knights Templar during their crusade and while a formidable weapon, it also served them as a holy relic." Demona informed him once the demon's screams had stopped. "As for your question, all I want is the location of Angelus and Darla and I'll let you crawl off to hide under whatever rock you can find."

"I don't know, they change their hideout every couple of days, nobody knows how to find them! We can only contact them through a cell phone." The vampire said before Demona's claws ripped through his neck, ending his un-life.

"If you don't know then I have no obligation to honor my side of the bargain." Demona said to the pile of dust before returning her blade to its sheath.

Carefully scaling the building beside her, Demona considered resuming her search for the undead duo before glancing at the skyline and noting the light graying of the sky.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, she checked her location in the sprawling city before taking flight towards home.

As the wind whispered past, the gargoyle wondered what Xander's opinion on children was.

She didn't want the only other members of her race to be the Manhattan clan.

--

Owen Burnette ducked under the kick before launching a straight punch at his opponent's undefended side. "You have a lunch meeting with Mr. Gleese of Autonus Enterprises at 12:00 noon ." Owen said as his punch was blocked before stepping back to avoid his opponents' attack. "And a 1:15 fitting at Adrienne's for your meeting of the Mubondi Prince next week." The Fey said as he watched his boss and friend carefully. "What's bothering you sir?" he asked before twisting out of Xanatos' attacks again.

"Nothing." Xanatos said quietly before stopping the fight early and starting to towel off. "I've never asked you this Owen and I'll understand if you refuse, but I need to know something and I'm afraid of the answer." David Xanatos said simply before sitting down on the mat.

"Ask and I'll answer as truthfully as I may." Owen said as he watched the conflict within one of the few men to ever gain both his respect and Puck's.

"I've felt this… pull ever since I could remember. I don't know what it means and I'm terrified of going in search of it." Xanatos said as he tried to put his feelings into words. "I feel as if I must find it, but I may be lost if I do, I need to know if it's my destiny to do this."

Considering it a moment Owen let his features slip away slightly to reveal his true nature. "While this is beyond my ken to see, your fate this may well be. If you so desire to then seek those with clout, it is The Fates I'd ask, without a doubt."

Slipping back into his regular form, Owen turned and left the billionaire to his thoughts.

--

"Alexander."

Xander woke to the softly spoken word and looked up at his fiancé before smiling. "I love seeing you as soon as I wake up," Xander whispered before winking at her. "Proves this all isn't just a dream."

Smiling at the sappy comment, Demona nodded to his bedmate. "And this? Let me guess, it isn't what it looks like."

Looking over at the small gargoyle, Xander shrugged carefully so as not to wake him up. "Beats me, he showed up last night and scared the bejeebers out of me."

Well, the suns coming up, we'll just have to wait until tonight to question him." Demona said before frowning as the familiar pull of her change warred with a question in the back of her mind.

As the rays of the sun finally pushed her back into her human form, Destine and Xander looked at each other in shock as the red-headed three year old boy finally woke up.

Blinking slightly in the morning light he looked around before launching himself at Demona's Human self.

"MOMMY!"

--

(A/N) Well… I've finally found a small slice of time in my life to write and I intend to use it to its utmost.

Hope you all enjoyed this.

-Tjin


End file.
